Tavern Skies Academy
by Lizsholden
Summary: After being in Happy Volts Asylum for months, Gary now attends a new school just like Bullworth but with much worse students. Gary also figures out that Tavern Skies is Bullworth's arch rival. This should be good.


Tavern Skies Academy

Chapter 1 Dorm Rooms

So, I get dropped off at this castile looking school called Tavern Skies Academy. The courtyard is huge with many buildings. A monitor comes over to me and directs me to my new room. The room is empty of people but judging by the three beds, I can tell I have roommates.

I enter the room and drop my bag of things in a corner and sit down next to it. I fold my arms on top of my knees that are drawn to my chest and lay my head upon them.

I cry quietly, wanting to go home. I don't cry often but in the past twenty four hours a lot has happened.

-Flash Back-

I sit on my bed in my cold cell at Happy Volts Asylum. Max comes barging in and says I have visitors. I look a bit confused because in the past few months I have been here, not even my parents have come to visit.

Two shadows walk down the hall and close to my room. Before I see who they are I turn away facing the wall. I hear footsteps enter my room and the sound of Max shutting my door and walking away.

My visitors sit in the bolted down chairs in my room. I continue to face the wall, not wanting to face them. All you can hear is the three of us breathing. Soon, someone breaks the silence.

"Gary?"

I turn a bit to see Pete and Jimmy. Pete looks as if he's been crying and Jimmy looks pissed. I think Jimmy came to see how I was doing and dragged Pete along. I wished that was the case.

"What?" I respond irritably.

"Gary, this isn't easy to say." Pete tells me.

I turn all the way around to face them. Tears begin to stream down Pete's face. I think he thinks I'm gonna smack him or something. My facial expression must've changed to a worried one because Jimmy looked at me with sorrow.

I stared at them awaiting their news. Pete starts balling and Jimmy tries to comfort him. I'm getting angry. I'm losing my patience.

"Well? Spit it out!" I yell.

Pete starts crying even harder. He looks at me with a guilty look in his eyes and wraps his arms around my waist.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yell, attempting to push Pete off of me. He only holds on tighter.

Jimmy finally speaks up. "Gary, you're parents were in a car accident on their way up here."

"And?" I say trying to sound like I don't care.

"They're dead."

My eyes almost pop out of my head. "Fuck you Hopkins! This isn't funny! What kind of sick joke is this anyway? Nice try but it didn't work! Why can't you just leave me alone. I've already lost. You don't need to come in here and torment me."

Tears fall down his face as well and he just shakes his head. I start to shake uncontrollably. Pete stops hugging me and strokes my back. I push him.

Jimmy sits me down and restrains my arms. I don't even remember getting up. Or hitting. Pete leaves the room for a minute and returns with a first aid kit. I look across the room to see a fist shaped hole in the wall. I look at my fist which is now bleeding. When did I punch the wall?

My face is wet. My shirt is soaked. Pete wraps up my hand while Jimmy holds my arm steady. After my hand was wrapped I'm the medical tape, we sat in silence. Only for a moment.

My arms start flailing around toward Jimmy's face but he grabs them and restrains them again before they can make contact.

Finally I break down into a loud sob, not caring who sees. Jimmy began rubbing my back and Pete hugged me again. I laid my head down on Pete's lap and didn't push them away this time.

I cried for what seemed like hours. Soon I ended up falling asleep. I woke up around three in the morning in my bed. I looked around, hoping that was all just a nightmare. I was painfully given my answer when I saw my hand wrapped up and the hole I punched in the wall.

I cried myself to sleep again, woke up, and was sent to Tavern Skies.

-End Flashback-

"Hey."

Someone says. I look up to see a tall boy above me. He holds out his hand. I take it and he helps me up.

"So, I'm Demetre, and this is Bradley."

He says gesturing to himself and another boy behind him. Demetre is a few heads taller than me and Bradley is about my height. He's a little taller by an inch.

I notice there were tears still streaming down my face and I quickly wiped them away. I got a better look at the two boys in front of me.

Demetre had short black hair, brown eyes, and a nice build on his arms. Bradley had short blond curly hair, soft blue eyes, and was a bit scrawny looking.

"I must say, are you alright?"

Bradley asked me with a British accent.

"I guess so."

I responded quietly. Demetre gave me a friendly smile. Something I haven't seen since the day I met Pete. Bradley gave the same look Demetre gave me. It was a bit weird for my taste but I chose to accept it.

Bradley picked up my bag off of the floor and placed it on a bed.

"This will be your bed, if you don't mind. You may start unpacking if you wish."

Bradley said. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He reminded me if Pete in a way. He gave me a funny look.

"What is so gosh darn funny, Chap?"

He asked. I chuckled again.

"He's laughing at your accent. I told you it was funny."

Demetre laughed. Bradley pouted a bit which made Demetre and I burst into a fit of laughter. Bradley couldn't help but laugh also.

"Brad and I are your roommates, I hope you don't mind. We can get really loud. And we can get very silly."

Demetre said.

"Demetre also uses foul language and can be a bit off his rocker. We get along just the same though."

Bradley countered. I began unpacking my bag a bit and put a few things on my bed.

"Do you like Improv?"

Bradley asked.

"He probably doesn't even know what that is."

Demetre responded.

"I do so! Acting without a script."

I said. Bradley gave Demetre an I told you so look.

"Would you like to Improv with us? We need to practice for drama class."

Bradley said.

"Sure."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You may choose my character, I will choose Demetre's and he will choose yours."

Bradley said.

"Alright, you used to be blind."

Demetre and Bradley chuckled.

"Demetre is a spoiled brat who almost always gets his way."

Bradley laughed.

"You will be a weirdo guy who likes to argue with anything anyone says to you."

Demetre giggled.

"Oh, by the way, my names Gary."

"I like that name. Well, should we get started?"

Bradley suggested.

"Gary, you start us off."

Demetre said.

"Ok."

I answered.

Me: Hey! Who wants to play Monopolly?

Demetre: Only if I get to be the dog.

Me: I'm always the dog!

Demetre: Ok I'll be the car.

Me: I'm always the car!

Demetre: -.- Ok then I'll be the annoying duche bag.

Me: I'm always the annoying Duche bag!

Bradley: Suddenly, I miss being blind.

Me: I'm always the blind!

Brad and Demetre: O.o

After that we bursted into a fit of hysterical laughter for ten minutes strait.

"Wow! You are great at this!"

Demetre managed to get out through his laughter.

"Thanks."

I responded.


End file.
